sporum_dimensional_clash_vifandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina
"I am the sun. I am the moon. I am the light that gives birth to a galaxy. I am the darkness that cries over the death of a star. I am the nurturer, the defender, the guardian of all space and time." :::: -Rosalina, when she is physically introduced into the roleplay. Rosalina is the gentle watcher of the cosmos, and a major character in the roleplay. She is revealed to have been narrating for EropsToad the whole time. A benevolent guardian, she is also responsible for the multiple deus ex machinas that blessed the heroes earlier in the roleplay, such as when she saves the heroes from the Infernal Engine's black hole in LEGO City. Rosalina is from Mushroom Space, the Mario universe, and lives in Space in the Comet Observatory. Apparently, Rosalina has ceased to age, as she had been traveling the cosmos for centuries. Thankfully, she doesn't speak in Ye Olde Butchered Englishe. Appearance Rosalina looks stunningly beautiful for someone who has been traveling the cosmos for centuries. Easily one of the tallest human characters in the roleplay, Rosalina stands at 6'4" and has an undetermined weight (she is usually classified as a heavy character since her height wouldn't fit into any of the smaller karts). Her hair is platinum blonde (as a child she was a redhead, it is unknown how her hair achieved its present color), and falls parallel to about her navel, while a long bang covers the right side of her face. Her eyes have turquoise irises, and her features significantly more pointed than Peach's. Rosalina's shoulderless gown is colored the blue that can be seen when the sun rises and sets. A silver star brooch adorns her chest, and is placed below her neck, tangent to her bosom. Her earrings are shaped like a stylized twinkle of a star. She wears no gloves; instead, her fingernails are painted a chrome purplish hue. Her gown ends in a more pastel blue frill that pinches upward to reveal a scalloped undergown. Personality Rosalina is a mother figure to the young celestial bodies known as Lumas. As such, she is gentle and caring. However, there is a certain sadness behind her; her mother died when she was a child from unknown reasons. Her family matters most to her, and since that family comprises of the children of planets, stars, and galaxies, she watches out for all of them, and protects them. After all, every drop of matter in the Omniverse can be traced back to the stars. Rosalina is not inclined towards violence and hardly advocates it in any way except absolutely necessary self-defense (as beautiful as her render is in Super Smash Bros., that isn't canon to the mainstream Mario games). Rosalina, despite her serious demeanor and grace, also has a sense of humor, as displayed in her narration. When warping the Chaos Emeralds back to Boston, she onomatopoeizes her cosmic powers by saying "Snap. Shazamitywow." and warping them upon Yen Sid's request. Powers Her status as cosmic protector has given Rosalina many powers involving matter and energy in outer space. Rosalina has the ability to borrow the power of the cosmos: cosmic rays, dark energy, dark matter, and other aspects of space are hers to draw from. She does this by using her baton like an orchestra conductor. This includes the creation of force fields or the warping of space around an object. Through the manipulation of cosmic forces, Rosalina also has control over the laws of gravity and motion, due to her ability to control unseen mass. She is also highly skilled in wielding the star baton itself. If attacked, she will quickly deflect the attack with a parry from her baton. In addition to the baton, Rosalina can utilize the Star Spin from Super Mario Galaxy, in which she uses cosmic energy to quickly gyrate. This brief revolution is useful in many ways, including the activation of rotating switches and gears, the defense against hostile entities, and the acquisition of extra height after a jump. Rosalina would never turn these powers upon others without reason, or even with provocation. She has the purest intentions, and her Heart is strong. Rosalina, like Toad, Mario, Peach, and Daisy, is also able to use the various powerups the Mario universe has to offer. Rosalina is revealed to have watched every move of the characters since EropsToad's first post, and thus it can be assumed that she is all-seeing. She has to be, otherwise, what kind of guardian would she be? Role in Dimensional Clash VI Rosalina is EropsToad's narrator character, and is the first-person omniscient narrator for his posts. In fact, she is the first (and so far only) character whose text is solely narrated in first person (becuase she describes her actions herself). (Arceus has also been first-person, but its text is also accompanied by standard narration to describe its actions in preventing the Pokémon universe's collapse due to the absence of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.) Prior to Chapter 3, Rosalina's role has been solely to narrate and provide sanctuary for the heroes by manipulating the properties of space to rescue them from deadly danger, such as the Daleks. In the latter half of Chapter 3, Rosalina finally reveals herself to the Heavy, Marth, and Meta Knight, appearing to them as a Christ figure against the Lazibyrds' sun. She decided that "she could no longer stand by and watch" and subsequently intervened on the battle, forcing Moby-Dick to retreat into the Galactic Core. Rosalina is revealed to know about Sinnoh's mythology during a conversation about Arceus with Cynthia. Rosalina is also revealed to know the sorcerer Yen Sid from Disney's Fantasia. Rosalina continues her role as narrator in Chapter 4: Justice, although the chapter does not depend solely on her narration so much as that of the characters from Ragtime. As such, the first musical narration is given by the Little Boy, Edgar. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Mario characters Category:Characters from space Category:Heroes Category:EropsToad Category:Female